Sweet fantasy
by Jackkaddan
Summary: First attempt to write smut fiction, two shot based on Jack's mind wanderings Rated M :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sweet fantasy**_

**This is my first attempt at writing ever so apology's for all the mistakes errors etc. Its a Jate smut fest going on that probably sounds very corny and it is not even comparable to the other brilliant fic's on this site but I hope you enjoy anyway. Also this is going to be a two-shot with the second half based on what ever anyone wants, but aside from this I am also writing another long story, story based on Jack life but I will not post it till its complete because I get annoyed myself when fic's don't get finished, all probably need a proof reader though (see below) so if anyone is interested PM me, I'm not even sure if anyone will read this since I'm so late to the party or enjoy it , but it was fun to write anyway.**

**Warning rated M**

**I don't own lost and its characters they belong to ABC **

Laying down in his tent listening to the rain beat against the tarp Jack's mind was drifting away he needed these moments to keep sane they were his escape from this Island because there was only so more he could take, his trail of thought was usually about a certain brunette whom he had a developed a slight obsession, his thoughts embarrassed him being similar to those of a school boy as most of the time they were of a sexual nature.

These thoughts brought guilt because Kate was not his possession, but in these fantasy's she definitely was, not in a possessive way but in a loving way which eased the guilt, they were pretty innocent at first but then they got more…..interesting.

…

Steam gushed from the door and out of curiosity Jack entered the room and what he saw would be etched in his memory forever, standing before him was a naked Kate, well not naked but she might of well as been as the towel that was counselling looked as if it was going to burst open, Jack's breath hitched, he really should look away and excuse himself but he did not have the will power

'So you found a shower' his words were full and confident but his body was shaking, he had never been so nervous in his life

Kate at first was caught off guard at first and looked like a deer in headlights but there was something about Jack that made her confident so through a miracle she was able to play it cool

'Yeah for the first time in months to feel clean and refreshed'

And with that Jack just without even trying to hide it was checking her out

She grabbed her clothes, why wasn't he leaving she thought to herself

'I really need a shower, did you leave any shampoo' he joked

'Yeah there is plenty left, go easy on the body wash though' she said with a smile

And with that she went to leave and Jack would not move out of the way the door, so she had to walk around him and for them few seconds time froze, everything seemed perfect ,all the Photoshop in the world could not of created such a beautiful sight, her wavy curls were exotic, her eyes hypnotic, her bodies curves were enhanced from the droplets of water seeping down her cleavage and then her legs her succulent glossy honey coloured legs, and with that he lost it, he gently reached out and grabbed her wrist she turned around and eyed him giving him a questioning look , her eyes then softened when she saw his puppy dog eyes,

'Kate I (voice cracking) I love you'

Way to jump into the deep end, he suddenly thought but nothing could make him take it back because to him truer words have never been said

Goosebumps covered every inch of Kate, her brain told her to run but her heart wanted more; she loved him back she was sure, no more games and no more running she had only one response to that could not be said or seen, so she slowly reached up and kissed him, It was so effortless and so natural that with a few minutes Jack enveloped her between his arms getting all his clothes drenched but aside from the water heat also radiated from her, from both of them actually and it wasn't long before the heat got turned up as Jack started rubbing around Kate's ass which signalled it was time, his hand started to gently ease up he thighs toward her hot centre and with a few squirms the towel fell to the ground

'Jack' she whispered seductively

'Jack'

'Jack' louder

His mind slipped back to reality, and he took in his surrounding of his damp tamp, he woke up breathless and with a thin layer of sweat all over he looked down and saw that his hand was unknowingly in his boxers with a quite obvious bulge, he blushed and felt embarrassed even though he was alone, he could hear he was needed from outside but his need for release was too much, so he chucked his blanket over himself and got set to work, firstly peeling down his boxers to be unconfined, he started going slow to relax a bit so his mind could drift off but the more he thought of Kate the harder he got

The thought of their naked bodies moving together

He thrusted up his hips

Her slick wet centre going and down his body

His penis twitched

He was burning up now so he peeled back the sheets to get some air; it was getting quite dangerous as there he was fully naked pumping his dick like a mad man gasping for air.

And luck would have Hurley would barge in at the exact moment of his first release, he was paralysed in fear along with a whole lot of other sensations

'Dude, eh emm sorry'

And what made it worst was Jack just lay the cum shot all over his chest and more seeping out, Jack was more mortified than Hurley and he had to do something to fix this, as Hurley was politely excusing himself

'Hurley wait'

He turned around and saw Jack start to make himself more dignified wiping the seaman off his chest and covering his modesty

'I'm sorry you saw that, I just got a bit carried away'

He had no idea what to say

'Dude, its natural not something I wanted to see but normal, but you need to go to a place more private, anyone could have walked in'

'I feel so stupid' Jack mumbled to himself

'I told you, its fine and if it makes you feel any better I caught Sawyer *cough* small penis *cough* doing the same'

That made Jack grin and he understood it would have been more embarrassing to Sawyer which was a relief

All the tension and awkwardness seemed to go away with Jack now clothed, so Hurley asked the question

'Thinking about Kate?'

He could have got angry but instead decided to be honest

'Ye…..clears throat Yeah'

Hurley seemed far to over joyed at the thought, which made him get a strange look from Jack

'You should go for it dude, she wants you, you want her, hell you both deserve it than and *mumbles* your better for her than sawyer'

Unwilling to them Kate was stood outside and heard everything it didn't feel real as she listened to Jack open up to Hurley, she got emotional and started to cry out of happiness, she had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was decided Jack was to tell Kate how he felt, excluding the sexual affection. So he went out of his tent in search of her, but after looking around everywhere including the hatch he couldn't find her which was extremely worrying to Jack as the sun was starting to set and if it got dark it would be harder to find her, through his worry he was not able to think logically whereas he should be gathering a search party but instead he decided to travel alone. The worry and fear was blending together which made the island feel like hell to Jack, its distinctive scenery causing his mind to go places he did not want it to.

He thought of Kate in numerous dangerous situations such as falling on a rock, getting bitten and getting lost, his breathing became laboured so he slowed down and stopped he looked up closed his eyes and started to count to five.

One

Two

Three

Four

'Jack' Kate said timidly

Jack mind just flashed and he went over instinctively and just held her tight, mumbling words of thanks to God. He then whispered in her ear

'I thought I lost you' relief evident in his voice

'I'm sorry' Kate said honestly

'I just needed to get away from the camp for a bit and I couldn't find my way back'

'Shhhhh its ok, its ok' he whispered still holding tight, this was deja vu for both of them so it was silently agreed that they would do it right this time, they didn't need words because they already wasted enough time they needed to love. Jack made the first move by kissing her neck in a slow manner but things sped up as Kate started to attack Jacks shirt prying at him to get as much contact with him as possible, the shirt was off but even in this cold evening the heat was still turned up.

Jack's approach at revealing clothes was very smooth though; he bended down to the bottom of the blue tank took the fabric in his mouth and pulled it over her head revealing her perky breasts; his fantasies could not compare to this, all the porn he ever saw couldn't compare to this, with the sunset sunlight piercing through the sky illuminating her body, a gentle wind blowing Kate's hair and her wet lips slightly parted, Jack was viewing perfection.

This time it was real and they were ready, Jack lowered himself to the ground and pulled Kate with him, his erection was becoming quite uncomfortable so he had to remove his jeans, Kate watched in awe as his jeans were quickly getting discarded his erection so big it broke the front two buttons on his black boxers leaving his cock visible, without hesitation Kate went for it, firstly licking from the base to tip them stated to nibble at the loose foreskin at the top, he tasted like sweet and unique she felt like she could of went at him forever but Jack put a stop to it gently removing himself from her mouth , it was pure bliss for him so he had to repay her.

He knew what to do so he reached for her jeans and swiftly removed them, as his face was near her crotch area he felt the heat radiate from her centre, his end goal, he started caressing her body trying to feel all he could, she felt so soft he noted and it got very soft around her pussy which was evidently very wet, so he slithered his tongue up her thigh to his destination, but before entering his station he looked up to her eyes and saw pleasure and love. As his tongue entered her, she made very feminine exotic noises that set the tone, after a few minutes he retracted much to Kate's displeasure to taste her juices on his tongue, it was phenomenal, if he was being honest with himself he never enjoyed giving oral all that much before but this was really good and now it was time for the main event.

He would be top this time he decided but he could not wait to try the abundance of tons and tons of positions with her, so he slowed eased himself in feeling pressure around his penis, being not too tight but also not too loose, but as they progressed the pace got faster and the cry's got louder until Kate reached her climax shortly followed by Jack, there orgasms lasted for what seemed like hours and then they finally disconnected, but he still held her tight, never in Kate's life had she felt so loved and it was special, they didn't need the words to prove it but they still got said because it felt right, both uttered before they went to sleep words of love and then going to sleep fantasies got played out but they both it would not compare to reality.

The End

Ok that was a bit cheesy and amateurish but it was fun to write, I was hoping someone would of commented to give me an idea for the second chapter so I just went for my lame way but it doesn't matter. I hope at least one person enjoyed this as it was my first story ever but it's probably my last smut fiction , I would probably only do one if someone requested one , but now I'm moving on to do a proper Jate fic about Jack's life which is better than this imo, to help compensate for my poor grammar and writing skills I have really embellished the storyline by having an end in mind and me trying to be smart by having interconnected story's, so its currently at 50k words and will be published whenever it is finished, and if you have got this far, thanks for reading hopefully I haven't scared you too much with the bad grammar, cheese and smut.


End file.
